redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of Malkariss
The Kingdom of Malkariss was founded by Malkariss and built under the ruins of the long abandoned Loamhedge Abbey, using young slaves captured by Slagar the Cruel and his gang. History of the Kingdom After a plague forced Abbess Germaine and her order to leave the region, a great "dancing of the cliffs" (an earthquake) occurred, causing the Abbey buildings to collapse and flounder underground. Some stone chambers from the Abbey had remained somewhat intact, while most of the rest had been destroyed. Malkariss, aided by Nadaz and the Blackrobe Rats built his empire of evil and slavery based on the ruins. Description of the Kingdom of Malkariss The Kingdom of Malkariss was built under a copse on the Great South Plateau. Its surroundings were mixed: some areas were former orchards and gardens, while other areas were wild and unkempt. Thick foliage covered a stone step decorated with carved mice. One of the carved mice was taken as a talisman by the Old Rabbit and given to Matthias. The entrance opened to a set of stairs leading to the underground realm. These stairs probably used to be the dormitory or attic stairs of the former Abbey. The kingdom itself consisted of an intricate maze of green misted tunnels and caves, large amphitheaters and high arched caverns, connected by causeway steps to a broad stone ledge located at the center. On the ledge stood a great statue made in the image of Malkariss (despite actually being very distinguished), which had been carved out from a limestone column. The result of stalagmite merged with stalactite, the statue was actually hollow and its mouth, covered with teeth of rock crystals, was used by Malkariss to transmit orders from a hidden area. Nadaz unsuccessfully tried to hide inside this statue during the Battle of Malkariss. In the lowest depths of the kingdom, slaves were forced to carve huge blocks of stones and lift them using pulleys to the upper levels. They were kept in chains, whipped and guarded by a Wearet. Malkariss himself stayed deep below hidden inside a large basket. Due to its dual origins, the Kingdom of Malkariss presented contrasting areas. Some areas were well constructed by master craftsbeasts, presumably during the time of Loamhedge Abbey. Other areas were holes gouged crudely from the rocks, presumably by the slaves of Malkariss. The caverns and tunnels were lighted by torches and the moss-covered rock and stone walls were studded with mica and crystals. One of the tunnels led to a wall carving representing woodland creatures in chains and a relief of the statue surrounded by robed rats. The mural carving was actually a door and the left paw hid a latch which led to a secret exit. Slagar used this passageway to flee the revolting slaves, but did not manage to get very far. This exit used to be the well of Loamhedge Abbey. The Kingdom of Malkariss was eventually destroyed by Matthias and Orlando the Axe, starting with the idol statue. The collapse of the kingdom made the copse into a valley. The entire area was covered with rocks and soil and hid all traces of Loamhedge. Known Residents of the Kingdom of Malkariss * Malkariss (Ruler) * Nadaz (Chief of Blackrobe Rats) * Blackrobe Rats * Wearet (Slavemaster) * Elmtail (slave) See also *Loamhedge Abbey Books The Kingdom of Malkariss appears in Mattimeo. Category:Places